


Kat Von DONE

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to do reader’s makeup after he mistakenly thought it was an easy task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kat Von DONE

“Are you ready?” Cas said as he came into your shared room.

“Wait, one more sec,” you replied, not turning your head away from the circular mirror on the table as you applied mascara on your lashes. You and Castiel were supposed to have a dinner date, so you wanted to look your best for it.

Castiel let out a huff as he sat down on the bed and watched you. _‘How can this take so long?’_ he thought, _‘What can be so complicated about this?’_

You finished applying the mascara and turned to Castiel, feeling his eyes boring a hole in your back.

“What?” you said with a smile, already knowing the answer.

He squinted his eyes in that adorable way he does, “I just… I don’t understand how this can take so long.”

His statement made you smirk. He might have fought heavenly battles, but he never had to deal with applying a liquid lipstick while in a moving vehicle, or worse, a mascara. You turned your chair to fully face him. “Okay, then why don’t you try?” you said with a challenge in your voice.

“You want me to do your makeup?” he said with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, why not?” you shrugged. “You’re an angel of the lord after all. You can smite anything just by touching it, I am sure makeup shouldn’t be a problem.”

He went silent for a moment, and you already wanted to say that you were just joking, but he was ahead of you, “Okay.” He left his place on the bed and came up to you. The table behind you was scattered with different shades of lipsticks from different brands, couple of brushes and few palettes, as well as a tube with foundation and a smaller one with concealer. Castiel’s eyes were frantically looking around the products, not sure which one to use.

“Ummm,” he said as he picked up a _Good Kisser_   liquid lipstick and examined it. He saw you use this one before, so he was somewhat positive that it should go on your lips. He opened the tube and smelled it, making you laugh. Leaning forward he brought the applicator to your lips. “Open your mouth,” he asked. You parted your lips and he started applying the content on your lips very slowly, not to go over your natural lip line. You tried not to smile or move your mouth as you glanced at his face: he was dead staring at your lips, not moving his eyes away an inch as if he was reading a lore book, trying to find a clue to solve a case. His hand was moving rather slowly, making gentle strokes across your lips, painting them with pink shade. His posture and demeanor made him look like he was playing Operation Game; one wrong move and a red buzzer would go off.

After two minutes of precise movements, he finally drew back, examining his work.

“It’s good,” he finally said, giving you a soft smile.

You smirked at him. “Good,” you said before turning around and picking up a Kat Von D Tattoo Liner. Oh, the best part is yet to come. “Here,” you handed him the little pen.

He looked at your hand, then at you face, confusion written all over his. “What is this for?” he said.

“Eyeliner. You know, those lines I do above my eyes? C’mon, do them and we can finally go and eat, I am starving,” you said, batting your eyelashes innocently.

He mumbled something about it looking like a torture device, but took it anyway. He ditched the trench coat, suit jacket, and rolled the sleeves on his shirt before taking a seat on the chair near you.

“Turn your head,” he said as he took a hold of your chin. He brought the tip of the liner closer to your eye, still hesitating.

“Come on, my face can take it,” you said.

He swallowed hard before shifting closer to you and making the first stroke. As with the lipstick, his movements were slow, but precise and you actually thought he might be doing a good job.

“You’re being so tender,” you said after he pulled away, finished with the first eye.

“Well, I don’t want to poke your eye out,” he said, making you laugh. “Okay, I am almost done, don’t move,” he said before going back to the other eye.

After few more moments of serious faces and precise movements he pulled away, closed the pen and let out a breath he was holding.

“Done,” he said, a small smile making its way up his lips as he looked at your eyes, proud of his work.

Giving him a bright smile you took the mirror and looked at his handiwork. You took a shaky breath, trying not to laugh as you looked everything over: the lips were good. He did a good job at not going over your natural lip line and filling everything in, but the eyeliner… The lines were crooked upwards like a fishhook and smudged in some places where he tried to correct his mistakes. You bit your lip, trying not to laugh and then kissed him on the cheek, leaving a pink imprint of your lips on it.

“You get an A for effort,” you cooed.

He chuckled before caressing your cheek, “It does looks easier than it actually is.”

You smiled proudly, happy that you won the small argument. “Give me five minutes, I will take this off and we can go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more works not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
